


Into you

by Freyyyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Smith, M/M, Top Sam Wesson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: 当在酒吧遇见Dean后，Sam知道他完蛋了
Relationships: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	Into you

**Author's Note:**

> Bgm：Into you——Ariana Grande（80s）

他关上电脑，打印机运转的声响仍然机械地摔在桌面，铅笔在自动卷笔刀中发出的鸣叫如同无尽的安魂曲。Sam接起下班前的最后一通来电——你尝试过先关机，再开机吗？不不不，是直接关机，现在机器开始打印了吗——接着是随时欢迎，在电话的这头面带微笑，说得好像他真的愿意恭候这些电话似的。

这就是为什么他会出现在这里，酒吧，Sam站在转个不停的彩灯下，像个入门级小丑。他有些不明白，自己是该把双手插进口袋，还是甩着手到吧台边点上一杯叫不出名字的酒，毕竟无论哪种都显得他像个愣头青，过于高大壮实的身躯竖在人群的外围，像是免费的尽职保安，能被人用一拳干倒的那种——他不该跟着Ian来酒吧，说是为了放松什么的。

嘿，总有人把在酒吧发生的趣闻轶事怪在酒精身上，老兄，这世上还有很多无辜的酒精在看着呢，你不能把你的放纵怪罪于他人，更别说是不能说话的东西了。

这就是Sam Wesson醒来对自己说的第一句话。他告诫自己，无论发生什么，都不要去责怪，要学会与自己和解。于是他看见了汽车旅馆，有掉页的墙纸和漏光性不错的窗帘。一个男人，趴在他的身边，甚至没有穿内裤，只用泛黄的被褥盖住腰部，Sam甚至能从他双腿间的缝隙看见软趴趴的生殖器，我是说，即使不看见那玩意，足够引发人遐想的臀瓣就能够将他一拳撂翻在地上，好让他那样呆瓜似的张着嘴发愣好一会才发觉自己和一个男人睡了一觉。

Sam掀开自己身上那点可怜的布料，放松脖颈时感到后背又麻又疼。他一只脚踏在地上，胯间粘腻的潮湿让他脑子一团乱麻。当Sam尝试着不发出任何声音离开这张床，这该死的破床便立刻发出一声能把他俩送进太空的刺响，而那个男人发出的低闷的哼哼更是像杀人魔扭断脖颈一般让他回头看。Sam屏住呼吸，事后想想这完全没必要，可他就是不想吵醒那个睡成一头死猪的家伙。但在当时，他就是这么在床边坐了一会，听对方的呼吸在枕头与肩头之间环绕，偶尔露出几个小呼噜，让他有躺回去再睡一觉的冲动。

“操……”Sam听见他说，“几点了？”

他像是被人用钟套在脑袋敲上一把，结结巴巴地报出时间：九点四十，然后捡起内裤穿上，跌跌撞撞地套完全身的衣服冲出房间，还不忘去前台结账。

“几点了？”

Sam猛地从手机短信里一头撞出来，电梯里挤满了昏昏欲睡却赶着下一个会议的人。他站在电梯门的左侧，瞟见3楼的电梯按钮保持光亮。

Sam觉得这个问句似曾相识，于是他回答：“九点四十。”

电梯右侧的短发男人疑惑地看向他，这让Sam如梦初醒，自己一不小心插足进了别人的对话。他赶忙道歉，蹩脚又断断续续：“抱歉，我走神的时候听到了你说的话，除了这句之外没有别的了。”

他本想再说些什么，电梯门却打开了。原本死气沉沉的人们忽然充满了电量，Sam不得不尽最大的可能往后退好让他们一窝蜂地冲出去。他捏着手机，有些不安地望着天花板，感到身边的空气越来越冷。然后是咣的一声，电梯门关上，Sam叹了口气，低下头，与刚才提问的男人对上目光。

他有些尴尬地别过头，脚却不受控地向右边挪去。  
他感到他们的距离有些过于接近，他的目光甚至在对方的脸蛋上停留了许久。

“我认识你吗？”Sam询问，一脸难以言喻的表情。

Dean撇了撇嘴，他看上去快要被Sam的自以为是逗笑了。  
“把这套留到健身房去说吧，pal，我可不是你的目标。”

电梯停在一楼，Dean整理了一下包带，迈步离开，留给Sam一个利落的背影，导致后者差点被电梯送去地下停车场。

他确信自己在酒吧看见了Dean Smith，桑多佛公司的高管，电梯里熟悉的面孔，扬起眉毛义正言辞说自己不玩同性恋那套的家伙，他来酒吧的最终目标。谢天谢地，这已经是他第五次光临这个地方。频繁到让Ian说，噢，原来这就是你想要的。

Sam反驳道，请你去逍遥自在你的吧。

他拎着自己的啤酒，斜靠在吧台端详对方，他的目光比起舞台上的聚光灯还更能够紧紧黏在Dean身上：灰蒙蒙的皮夹克、敞开领口的衬衫、漂亮的绿眼睛，还有时不时贴近杯沿的嘴唇。这很奇怪，他们根本不认识对方，仅仅只有一段露水情缘，可无论在什么时间，什么场合，只要Dean和Sam同时出现，他们总能捕捉到对方的位置，就好像上帝在他们身体里塞了一对相吸的磁铁，他们所要做的就是出现罢了。

Sam突然发现事情的对错边缘开始模糊起来。首先，像这样毫不掩饰地盯着别人看是件很没礼貌的事情，可这不就是酒吧的习俗吗？他敢保证像他一样盯着Dean看的家伙可不少，都像眼睛泛光的狼似的等着机会下手——毕竟，他很漂亮，友好、刻薄却漂亮（这是他今晚第三次说这个单词了），被一群姑娘簇拥在中间，牛仔裤包裹的臀部被较硬的沙发挤压成弧线与直线结合的图案，眼睛和嘴唇都因为灯光而发亮。他不得不承认，比起在公司里穿着的西服背带裤，Dean更适合这种街头流浪汉的打扮——这让他看上去不像威风凛凛的家犬，而是可怜兮兮又讨巧的流浪狗。

Sam低下头，就这喝酒的动作咧开收不住的笑容。如果他能现在上前去，像在公司里一样大胆地搭讪，那么他在这里花多少钱都值得了。可他没有勇气，他得说些什么才能把Dean从一群女人和男人中间拉扯出来呢？嘿，记得我吗，我是Sam，我们在一个公司上班，我们还说过话，不久之前我们还在该死的汽车旅馆干了一炮，或者几炮——无所谓，记得我吗？

“如果你这么问，伙计。”Dean说，“你太容易被记住了，大高个。”

他把自己的酒杯抵在Sam的胸前，液体洇湿了一小块布料，显然这个叫做Sam的男人并没有感到被冒犯，不仅如此，他甚至还没来得及收回自己的傻笑，就被更大的喜悦冲昏了头脑。

“你不应该出现在这。”大高个操着一种欣喜若狂的语气，Dean可没有夸张，“也不是这么说……你不该听见我的心声。”

“你的心声？”Dean不可置信地瞪圆了眼睛，“要我说，即使我醉成了一滩烂泥，我也得，嗝，告诉你，你确实说了。你说：‘记得我吗？’”

“我可没有怀疑你是不是在对我说，Sam，从很久之前开始你就像个监狱探照灯一样盯着我，认真的吗？”Dean像含着一串连珠炮似的全甩在Sam的脸上，甚至被酒精气泡顶出一个冒着酒气的嗝，这把Sam逗乐了，“为什么你就不来找我呢，像个男人一样！伙计。”

Sam无可奈何地摇摇头：“你觉得你很有趣吗？”

Dean的眼珠子转了个圈，然后重新聚焦在Sam身上。“我当然很有趣。”他撅起自己的嘴唇，“不仅如此，我还觉得我挺可爱。”

Sam拿开他的酒杯放在桌面，牵着Dean走向酒吧的深处。穿过熙熙攘攘的人群，Sam的脖子上挂了一根不知属于谁的领带，Dean的脑袋上戴了一顶不知属于谁的宽檐帽。

人们扭动着身躯，像是要把他们挤扁，黑暗裹挟着荧光灯袭来，夹杂着辨别不清的言语与视线。Sam感觉自己像是坐在行驶中快艇的后座，而Dean是那个把马力发动到最大的人。他暗自庆幸Dean没有问他为什么自己会倾心与他，因为他无法回答，而他们的答案大约相同。

他扯着Dean坐在角落的沙发上，而后者选择跳过一大堆繁琐的步骤直接坐在他的大腿上。Dean胸膛表面的热气氤氲在他的鼻尖，被他在做爱时揉捏过的臀瓣隔着牛仔裤与他的肌肤贴合。Sam咽了口唾液，抬起头，Dean挑着眉盯着他，就像坐在办公室里盯着其他的下属一样，只不过不是以这样的方式。

“为什么你过来找我？”Sam抢在前头问。

“因为你的关注信号让人感觉很差。”Dean皱起眉头，大约过了半分钟，他又懒洋洋地眯着眼睛笑了起来，“但让我感觉很好，pal。”

“也许这就是命中注定，谁知道呢，我可不信命。”

Sam的一只手穿过夹克摸上Dean弓起的脊背，另一只手慢条斯理地拉开Dean的牛仔裤拉链。他不得不仰着头，以防Dean接吻时找不到目标。Dean的双臂环在Sam的脖颈两旁，他们的鼻尖挤压在一起，却没有人大喊不适。当Sam的手掌隔着湿乎乎的布料握住他的阴茎时，Dean感到一阵难以掌控的波动顺着Sam抚摸着的脊背窜了上去，让他的耳尖泛红，舌尖发麻，原本眯成缝的双眼彻底闭了起来。

他第一次发现Sam可不是今天。这个快两米高的大个子在吧台边因为几瓶啤酒醉得找不清方向，看来他的同伴可没告诉他这里的酒不能乱喝。Dean坐在他正对面的位置，隔着人群与他对视，然后他们不约而同地傻笑起来，像是谁写好的共同执行程序似的，他们当时甚至不认识对方。

Dean晃晃悠悠地站起来，径直走到他的身边。

“想要我请你喝一杯吗，pal？”他把小臂搭在Sam的肩头，结果两人都差点跌了个跟头。后者傻笑了几声，扯着他的衣摆，没来得及换下的西装外套。

接着他们就去了汽车旅馆，打车去的，安全第一。

Sam撸动阴茎的动作时不时打断他的思绪，Dean往前拉近他们的距离，就像他们在再无他人的电梯间不自觉靠近，只是为了澄清一个小误会，或者是某个人在这时候认出了他就是所谓的一夜情床伴，而完全没察觉到在他走进电梯的那一刻Dean就已经恍然大悟。

然后Dean Smith和Sam Wesson互相认识，Dean光临这个酒吧，因为听见Sam跟他的同伴窃窃私语。他藏在酒吧的黑暗里，看Sam举着啤酒，坐在吧台，好像回忆会变成现实再次重蹈覆辙。

他把脸埋在Sam的颈窝，蒸发出的酒气下是沉默的咖啡气息。他的酒吧情人亲吻他的侧脸，耳后，口哨声传入他们的耳中。

“这可有点丢人了。”Dean闷闷的说，他原本低沉的声线模糊了每一个单词。

“所以我该去哪操你？”Sam忍不住笑出来。

“少说话，多行动。”Dean咬了口Sam的耳垂，这让后者缩了缩脖子，他忍不住不上一句，“千万别是汽车旅馆，太多噪音，太少隐私。”


End file.
